Last Dance with Jane Davis
Last Dance with Jane Davis 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Walk over to Jane's house *Sneak into the house abd plant the bomb *Run out of the house before the bomb goes off Script ''During free roam, Lis gets a text message from Trey, making the mission available 'Trey's Text: '''yo amigo meet me and todd at my place its time for OPERATION OVERLORD MARKET GARDEN PAPERCLIP OF THE BULGE ''Once the player arrives at Trey's house, the mission is activated ''NOTE: Regardless of the time this mission is started at, the time is always midnight'' Lis walks into Trey's backyard and finds Trey and Todd examining submachine guns. Upon hearing Lis enter, Trey yells out to Todd and they both point their guns at her, prompting Lis to jump back and put her hands up 'Trey: '''Insurgent! '''Lis: '''Heilige Scheiße! ''*Holy shit!* After noticing it's Lis, Trey calls out to her 'Trey: '''Holy shit, Lis, you fucking scared the shit out of me. '''Lis: '''Likewise. Where'd you get the fancy guns? '''Trey: '''Ah, Willem gave them to us. Made in Germany, yeah? They make the best stuff. '''Lis: '''Glad to hear. ''Todd hands Lis a gun as Lis stands up on a picnic table in the backyard to announce to the others 'Lis: '''Right, Trey, I'm guessing you found out where she lives? '''Trey: '''Yeah, Literally just a few blocks away- '''Lis: '''Shit, really? Alright, so we can walk there. Anyway, guys, gather around. ''Trey and Todd stand around Lis as she talks 'Lis: '''As Trey said, this is Operation overlord market hamburger hill omaha beach, or some shit like that. But whatever it's called, it'll be remembered for one thing and one thing only...the night, the clear, starry night we take out that crooked pig Jane Davis once and for all! Todd, you're carrying our shit, What you got? ''Todd looks into a backpack and rummages through it, calling them out to Lis 'Todd: '''Knives, ammo, some leftover PE4, chips, salsa, nunchucks, claw hammers, flares, and double-A batteries. '''Lis: '''Right, Trey, what intelligence did you gather? '''Trey: '''For the past few hours, I studied weather patterns, rules of engagement according to the Geneva Convention, beekeeping, and local politics. That being said, I can confirm that she lives at 316 Brabant Street. '''Lis: '''Alright, that's good enough for me. Now come on, let's get walking, this better be done by sunrise. ''Lis jumps down from the table and walks out of the backyard. Trey and Todd follow her, talking amongst themselves 'Trey: '''If this goes good, we should put together an operation to free our prisoners of war trapped in Mexico. '''Todd: '''It'd be a waste of training if we didn't. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to walk over to Jane's house. During the walk, a conversation erupts 'Todd: '''You know guys, I'm getting this image. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Todd: '''Yeah. We're walking out of her house, all burning and shit. We're partially hairless, but it all looks fucking awesome. '''Trey & Lis: '''Word. '''Lis: '''We gotta be all secret about this, though. This is like, fuckin' top secret level shit. '''Trey: '''Right. Whoever squeals about this is getting strangled, that is if the CIA don't send a drone to kill them already. ''The player nears Jane's house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Lis, Trey, and Todd all crouch down and sneak over to Jane's front door. Trey makes incomprehensible hand signals to Todd for a few seconds until Todd asks him to claify them '''Todd: ''*Whispering* What're you saying? '''Trey: '*Whispering* ''Cover me while I pick this lock. Give Lis the bomb '''Todd: '*Whispering* ''Alright. ''Todd hands Lis the PE4 from the bag as Trey picks the lock. After a few seconds, the front door cracks open Trey: ''*Whispering* Right, I'm guessing she's gonna be asleep, so take this, find her room, plant it on the door or throw it in, whatever, and leg it out. '''Lis: '*Whispering* ''What're you gonna do? '''Trey: '*Whispering* ''Cover you from the feds and whatever else comes our way. '''Lis: '*Whispering* ''But what if she's got the feds inside? '''Todd: '*Whispering* ''Then we'll be out here to cover you. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to sneak into Jane's house and plant the bomb on her bedroom door. While the player is sneaking through her house, there is a meter detecting how much noise the player is making. If the player makes too much noise, Jane wakes up and the mission is failed The player plants the bomb. The player is instructed to run out of the house, calling out to Trey and Todd as she does so Lis: 'Ten fucking seconds, let's split! ''The player runs out of the house, followed by Todd and Trey. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Lis, Todd, and Trey are sprinting away from the house as it explodes. Todd trips and falls as the rest of them stop running to turn and look at the burning house 'Lis: '''Well, we ain't hairless, but it does look pretty awesome. '''Todd: '''Holy shit, I think I see something! ''Todd picks himself up and runs over to the burning house. As he does so, Trey and Lis run after him, calling out to him '''Lis: '''Don't compromise this for us, amigo! '''Trey: ''*Over Lis* C'mon amigo, we gotta split! ''Todd runs over to the wreckage and climbs down into what used to be the basement. Trey and Lis stand on the edge of the basement, looking down at Todd as he rummages through the wreckage Todd: 'This is fucking amazing, guys! She's got all this old stuff in here, just ready to get sold! '''Trey: '''Chill out Todd. It's probably nothing of value, like old handcuffs, or stale donuts, or- ''Todd pulls an old musket out of the wreckage 'Trey: '''Or an old musket looking thing. ''*To Lis* ''One sec. ''Trey climbs into the hole as Lis calls out to him 'Lis: '''Damnit Trey, we gotta get! '''Trey: '''Not now. One, we gotta make sure she's legit dead and two, why stop here when we can find all these cool things? ''Trey walks over to Todd and examines the musket with him. Lis groans and climbs into the hole and joins them 'Todd: '''Lis, you think this is pretty cool? ''Lis takes the weapon and examines it 'Lis: '''This thing on the barrel says it's a...jizz-hail...jez-all...jez- '''Trey: '''Jezail. It's from the middle east and it went for about sixty thousand dollars. '''Lis: '''And how do you know this? '''Trey: '''I saw it on that antique show on television. ''Lis examines the weapon further as the three of them exit the hole. As they walk away from Jane's house, Lis further examines the rifle and aims it at random objects 'Lis: '''You know what's funny? This thing don't got no sights. I tell ya, if I were to aim at that mailbox, I'd end up hitting that- ''Lis fires the musket and a nearby mailbox gets shot off the stand. The three of them stare at it in shock, which later turns into amusement and laughter 'Todd: '''Do it again! ''Lis looks for a way to reload it, but cannot find a way 'Lis: '''How do you fucking reload this? '''Trey: '''I know they don't use magazines- '''Lis: '''No shit. How about a lever, which one do I pull back-ah, found one. ''Lis pulls back on the hammer and tries to fire it again, but nothing comes out. Lis keeps pulling the trigger in frustration before throwing it on the ground '''Lis: '''Fuck! Fucking waste of time, fuck! '''Trey: '''Hey, amigo, at least we took out that cop, yeah? '''Lis: ''*Sighs* Yeah, I guess. Still, would've been nice to have pawned off this musket. '''Todd: '''It looks shiny. '''Trey: '*Over Todd* ''Right, now we gotta split up before the cops come snooping for their cop. '''Lis: '''Right you are. ''All three of them walk away in separate directions, with Lis calling out to them as they walk away 'Lis: '''Remember! We don't know each other! ''Lis turns around and walks her own way Mission passed